


Jake gets a Catboy

by ChibiTheKitsune



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Jayers, M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, catboy myers, dbd au, dead by daylight but nekopara type beat, if you told me two months ago i would type out that sentence i would combust yet here we are!, jake gets a catboy, jake is a soft n patient master, like nya, michael makes a not too good catboy, michael slowly warms up, overprotective neko boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTheKitsune/pseuds/ChibiTheKitsune
Summary: Jake Park knows how lonely it could be in the woods. Especially since most people are not willing to leave modern comforts. With this in mind, he knew exactly what to do...get a catboy! Unfortnately, most catboys did not really catch his attention, but then he saw him...
Relationships: Michael Myers/Jake Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. The Shape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gamers! I am still writing Initial D(bd) but seeing how things have been dry and I have not really figured how to continue, I figured having another jayers au thing would help with the lack of content. That and I have hella fallen into the dwake hole so expect some dwake content too in the future!

Jake Park looked around the building. It was very large, almost like a dorm setup. It was okay for housing many of the different catboys and catgirls that could be taken home. He paced down the many floors and halls, tired as hell. He grumbled at the fact that there were no catboys or catgirls that he would get along with. He asked the lady touring him around the place and letting him interact with the catboys and catgirls, hoping that this was not the last of them. 

"Is that really all of them you have here? This place is pretty big, there has to be at least one more." He asked the worker hoping he would see if this will be the one. This is one of the many places he visited, hoping to get a feline friend. He hoped that his search would finally end, that he would find a neko that he could take home. Many weeks have led up to this point, and this facility has been the farthest he has ever gone. Jake knew that living alone in the woods is not everyone's cup of tea. He would go and visit friends but even then his contemot for the city prevented him from truly enjoying having people he cared for around him. It was not until Meg suggested that getting a catgirl or catboy he really thought about it. After all, Meg really does spoil Laurie quite rotten. Jake liked the idea of a catboy by his side, though a catgirl would be alright too.

To his delight, the worker answered. However he noticed that she was very apprehensive when she mentioned that there was indeed, one more catboy in the facility. Jake was not deterred, however, he still wanted to see the catboy. She was surprised, as he could see on her face, but even then this may be the catboy that he needs and has been searching for the entire time...as they approached the door, Jake could see through the window a masked catboy wearing blue coveralls. He had a short blonde tail that was clearly docked but not quite entirely cut, and the mask had brown hair, yet judging by the tail the hair was most likely a part of the mask rather than his actual hair. The name upon the door read "Michael." A rather pretty name that is quite fitting for this particular catboy, Jake thought.

"Michael, meet Jake." The worker seemed apprehensive as the masked catboy looked into Jake's eyes. The mask's emotionless pits seemingly carving into Jake's soul. Meanwhile the worker stayed back at the doorway, watching the visitor come closer to the catboy. 

Although it was mostly silent, Jake had a gut feeling that this was it. He turned to the worker, smiling. "I'll take him."

"Ah, I figured, though I must warn you, he has been out and back many times."

"Why though?"

"Well, he is...bigger than most catboys. Most people opt for one thats at least somewhat shorter, plus he never opens up to anyone, won't even look anybody's way unless he has the mask."

"Hm, I'll still take him." Jake smiled at the catboy, feeling warm as the masked catboy's head tilted.

The worker was dumbfounded. "Are you sure, he's older, plus I don't think he has not gotten his bell, which means if he wanted to go out you'd have to be there to make sure he doesn't chase things or get distracted...a lot of responsibility."

"And?" Jake questioned.

"Well-uhm..ah-it is understandable why someone would want an older catboy but usually they are bell trained." She stated matter of factly

"Why does bell training matter, again?" He recalled something about how Laurie was bell trained.

"Shows that they can resist instincts and blend with humans. They wear a bell on their collar to signify that." She explained.

"I see, but even if I have to go with if he wants to go out, I don't think it would be a problem. But is it true that the older the catperson the harder it is to bell train them?" He asked

"Yeah, which is why bell training starts as early as possible.." The worker nodded.

"How old is he?" Jake asked.

"21." The worker informed. "It is unusual for a catboy of his age to not be bell trained, but maybe he did not want to be bell trained at all, which is strange since he tends to reject most his masters."

This caused Jake to ponder for a bit...he certainly felt a connection towards the catboy...yet the past has shown said catboy to be rather difficult. Either way, the way the masked catboy seemed to stare, like he did not really care about what was going on intrigued him. He wanted to see what this catboy is really like. And so the decision was made that this is the catboy he will finally bring home. The worker left to get the paperwork, and Jake looked at Michael, wanting to pet him yet he walked back, hissing. Jake did not show any offense towards the catboy, if anything Michael is more similar to the crows he is friends with at his cabin.

" I'm sure this is the last time you'll be here" He spoke in a soothing voice at the catboy, but tried to not sound patronizing. "Michael, huh? Pretty name."

The worker came back with various details concerning the acquisition of the catboy, along with some information on said catboy...one of the papers read...

NAME: Michael Audrey Myers.  
GENDER: M  
HEIGHT: 6ft, 2in  
HAIR/EARS/TAIL COLOR: blonde  
EYE COLOR: Blue  
BREED: indistinguishable, mixed/mutt  
NOTES: has never been bell trained, attempts has been made but met with nothing but resistance, has rejected several masters in the past, went mute at 6 for seemingly no reason, does not speak, but makes sounds like hisses or mews, does not take off mask unless sedated. Complies with basic behaviors, so not feral, but certainly not sociable towards humans.

Jake read more, amused at the fact that this catboy was related to Laurie. He wondered if maybe someday if Michael warms up to him, that maybe the catboy could meet Meg and Laurie...

And at the very bottom, Jake put his signature. He felt a rush, Jake Park, catboy owner. Turning to Michael with an excited grin, he spoke...

"Sometime later, do you want to pick out a collar?"

The Catboy tilted his head, and his tail curled. Jake took this as a good sign.

Michael may have had a rough past, but he's Jake's catboy now, and that is what counts.


	2. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has finally achieved the acquiring of his very own catboy! He expects this to be tough, but he expects this to not be as bad as some may think. It almost reminds him of befriending the skittish crows at his place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still feeling a bit of a block with the other fics...but I am still providing content!!

It was a long way, but Michael was able to cope with it. Buildings were replaced by trees, pavement was replaced with dirt, and the harsh smells that humans caused were replaced by a scent that he could akin to the perfumes that he smelt on humans...but more soft. It was gentle and subtle. The birdsong couldn't help but to soothe him.

"We're home." Jake opens the door to a wooden cabin that was very cozy and warm. He looked around, sniffing the air. It was clean, crisp, like nothingness. He kept sniffing, his tail slowly going back and forth like the pendulum of a clock.

Jake chuckled a little upon seeing the new catboy. He did not want to startle him, but he wanted to get a little closer to his new catboy. "Im coming over, okay?" He walked over to Michael, speaking in a gentle voice. "The air smells a lot cleaner than that place, huh? And it is much more quiet than that old place, isn't it? Well, there is still lots of sound, but it is more pleasant on the ears right? Instead of sounds that keep you up, the sounds here are there to sing us to sleep. Its quite lovely." 

He could not help but feel light as the catboy moved a bit closer to him, though it was still distant. This means that maybe, just maybe, that Michael won't ever have to worry anymore. He can have an owner who is good, a kind one. They will be good together and be content. It will be serene, and Michael will be by his side through and through. He can taste it, its sweet like candy corn. 

Michael was already getting comfortable, sitting on the couch, feeling the sun. He done this before, a master who is sweet turning sour. The only difference is the new setting, new stimuli, and a new master. The catboy pondered when Jake would give up on him. Will it be about not talking? Will it be about the mask? Or maybe it will be about how he is not bell trained.

Two different outlooks on the future will eventually clash, as the master gets to try and know his catboy. What will happen when the master is more unrelenting than his companion thinks? How will Michael react? Will Jake be forced to relinquish his catboy? The future is uncertain, for Jake has figured that Michael would be pessimistic based upon what he has heard on the other.

And so the master wonders, but he stays positive. With a sweet and sincere smile, he goes to the kitchen, turning to Michael. "About going to get you a collar, would you like to do that after we eat? You're probably hungry, right?"

He was prepared for the day, and the eternity after.


End file.
